


Stolen Hearts

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n falls apart when Dean leaves him after the fight with Dick. Now all alone, he has no idea how to put his heart back together.





	Stolen Hearts

He left me.

He actually left me.

Dean Winchester. The man who promised me forever, left me.

Alone.

Cas was gone with him, the blast taking both of them to purgatory.

Sam disappeared the second Dean was taken. 

I had no clue where he went. 

He just vanished. 

Leaving me without the love of my life, my best friend and my brother.

So I sat there, in the dirt at a crossroads, waiting for Crowley to arrive.

“Ahh, pet. What is the reason for this summon?” he asked cheerily.

I turned, rolling my eyes, not wanting to listen to his dumb bullshit and just get down to business.

“I want a deal. You bring Dean and Cas back. Out of purgatory. Safe and unharmed”.

“What exactly do I get from our little deal?” he asked, a smile on his face, knowing the answer.

“My soul. I don’t want the 10 years. Just the one”, I replied, hoping he’d give me this.

“Wish I could, pet. But there’s no way I can make this deal”, he stated, hands in his coat pocket as he swung them back and forth, still grinning.

I felt a wave of rage arrive.

“Like fuck you can’t. I’m giving it to you in a year. Hell, I’ll give it to you in a month. Just get me them back”, I roared, stepping towards him, my face a few inches away from his.

Crowley chuckled, clearly not threatened by me and pulled his face back.

“Like I said, pet. I can’t. There’s no way for me to get their souls out of there. Well, not that I know of. As much as I’d like to help get your squirrel back, it’s just not possible”.

I took a few deep breaths, controlling my anger and trying my best to suppress the need to shove and angel blade so far up the British fuckwad’s ass that he’d shit out of his mouth.

“Fine”, I grumbled, scratching at the devil’s trap and allowing him to leave.

I made my way to the car, driving to nowhere, determined to find my Dean and maybe let out some stress by killing some monsters.

The months passed by, my hope diminishing, but never fully leaving. 

I knew there was no point of trying anymore. 

There was no way I could do it alone. 

Crowley wouldn’t come to me anymore. 

I had no angels to help me, with Cas gone. And I hadn’t been able to get in touch with Sam since he up and left.

Eventually, my mission became finding Sam. 

He had no right to just leave me. 

I needed him. 

We needed each other. And yet, he just left. 

I searched for weeks, trying to find any hint of him using the skills both he, and Dean, had taught me.

I finally found him. 

He was in some weird little suburban area.

I caught him on a traffic camera and tracked him down.

Driving to the house, my hands gripped the steering wheel tight, my knuckles white as I huffed in breaths, knowing I would explode when I saw him. 

He abandoned me just so he could live in some house? 

He didn’t even take me with him.

There was no way I was letting him get away with it.

I pulled up and just looked at the house. 

It was beautiful. 

I wondered how he could afford this. 

We’d long since stopped with fake cards, just in case someone tracked us down.

As I stepped out, I saw him coming from the side of the house into the front yard, a woman and a dog following him.

I started laughing hysterically to myself, not caring if anyone thought I was crazy.

He left me.

He left his brother and Cas in purgatory.

For a woman and a damn dog.

I hopped out of the car and made my way to them.

“Hey, Sammy!” I shouted, seeing him turn to look at me, eyes wide, probably never expecting to have seen me again.

“A-Amelia. Why don’t you go back inside?” he suggested, the woman leading the dog back into the house as I stared at the piece of shit in front of me.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked, not looking in my eyes.

Good. He should feel guilty.

“What am I doing here? Let me think. I was wanting to find the man I considered a brother, so we could find the man we both love and our best friend, that’s what! But no-all I see is you and some bitch, with her fucking dog!” I yelled.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” he boomed. 

I could tell I hit a nerve. But I didn’t give a shit.

“So, is this what you’ve been doing all along? Playing happy families with some woman? I mean-when did you even meet her?”

He explained how he hit the dog. Taking it to her clinic, where she helped it. 

Apparently, they got along right away and saw each other at some motel and hit it off, moving into the house not too long after.

“So, have you even tried to find Dean?”

He shook his head, feeling ashamed.

Usually, I would’ve made him feel better. But right now, all I felt was disgust for him.

“Seriously? Dean is in some place with god only knows what hunting him down. But you haven’t even tried?”

“Don’t you dare! This is my chance. For a real life. A fresh start. Besides, where were the two of you when I was in the cage? Oh, that’s right. You were both living on your own little suburban dream, while my soul was burning over and over, being tortured by fucking Lucifer!”

My hand reached up and slapped him, his face whipping to the side, a large red handprint on his face.

“Don’t you dare accuse us of not doing anything. We might have stopped hunting, but we never stopped trying to find a way to get you out. Which is more than you’ve ever done for Dean. Have fun with your bitch”, I hissed and walked away from him, just the thought of him making me sick.

Dean gave up his entire life to protect Sam. 

He made a deal to bring Sam back. 

We both gave up our lives when Sam came back from the cage. 

But I guess that wasn’t enough to expect some loyalty from him. 

He was never going to be willing to give everything up for Dean. 

Not in the way Dean would for Sam.

Sam fucking left me for some bitch with a dog. 

He didn’t even care, didn’t even want to look for Dean. 

After everything Dean sacrificed for Sam, he couldn’t even be bothered to help me search, going off with the woman he literally just met to play happy families.

Pathetic and desperate. 

The worst combination.

I was never a big drinker. 

Not really. 

But over the next month or two, with no one in my life, Dean gone, travelling on my own, it became more and more difficult to not give in.

Eventually I stopped fighting, going through more than one bottle of whiskey a day whenever I had no hunts. 

Hell, even if I did have a hunt, I’d take a swig, just to drown out the emotions, to stop feeling.

I was reckless. 

I knew it. 

But I didn’t give a shit.

What was the point of this?

I kill a few demons, maybe some vamps every now and then. 

But there’s gonna be more. 

They’ll never stop. 

People will always die. 

So why was I wasting my time hunting things, protecting people I didn’t know? 

Why risk my life for people who would never thank me?

But I tried not to stop. 

I knew this was what Dean would have wanted. 

He wanted me to keep going. 

To keep fighting.

Only, I really wanted to give up. 

I was sick of the loneliness. 

Sick of the danger. 

Sick of fighting the demons. 

Sick of fighting my sadness.

Sick of fighting.

My heart had broken. 

It had broken long ago.

When Dean left me.

When Sam left me.

When Cas left me.

When the world left me.

When I needed them the most, no one was there. 

So I was left with my own broken heart, the darkness of my mind taking over as I went wild, not caring about anything, fearless and brave.

Or so you’d think. 

I just didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

I wasn’t fearless. I was uncaring. Not bothering to make sure my own life was safe.

I’d had enough. 

Finding a hunt in the next town over, I made my way there in the car, four bottles of whiskey in the seat next to me, emptying one out as I drove.

My mind was hazy, the witnesses obviously realizing that I was drunk off my ass right now. 

But they were desperate, so they gave me what I needed.

I tracked down the location of the wendigo and made my way to the little cave. 

Before entering, I emptied out all of the bottles of whiskey, the burn as the liquid made its way down my throat being a relief.

My mind was clouded by the alcohol as I entered, slightly off balance, making my way further into the cave.

“Heeyyy. Wendy. Wee-endd-yyy”, I slurred out, stretching the words as I called to the monsters.

I heard footsteps and the whoosh of air around me, knowing immediately I had been found.

“Wendy, go”.

I chuckled at my dumb joke as I saw one stop in front of me.

“Come on now. I’m wii-iide open”, I said, stretching my arms out and standing still, not moving at all as it sliced at my stomach.

Falling to the floor, I lay there as they ripped my body open, my eyes fluttering closed, hoping maybe one day I could meet Dean again.

Hoping one day, I could have my heart back. 

The one he stole and took with him.

The one he would never have a chance to return to me. 


End file.
